03 February 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-02-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start our programme this week, something a little more relaxed, more thoughtful than we normally go for." *John visited Dave Clarke during the week to conduct an interview and Clarke treated him to a couple of exclusive mixes, including one of the Passions single which gets a play and prompts a reminiscence of a gig of theirs JP attended in Braintree, "the worst outbreak of violence I've ever seen at a gig...I was about the only person who didn't get smacked at one stage or other of the evening." ''(See Gigography 1980). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Population 2 (LP-Scars From Falling Down)' (Genius) *Kenickie: 'Come Out 2Nite (7"-Skillex)' (Fierce Panda) *Ian Pooley & Jaguar: 'Track A (Untitled) (12"-Two Space Cowboys On A Bad Trip)' (Force Inc. Music Works) :(JP: 'I don't know what's happened here with the air-conditioning in the BFBS studios, but it is quite terrifyingly hot. I mean, it's as though they were trying to preserve some kind of endangered species in the studio. Well, Dennis and I are down to our underpants and the way things are shaping up, anything could happen.')'' *Flaming Stars: 'Bring Me The Rest Of Alfredo Garcia (Compilation CD-Volume 15 - Technology Alert!)' (Volume) :(JP: 'I sometimes feel that if I ever actually kill anybody, which is extremely unlikely because I'm rather a timid person, that it'll probably be a heating engineer, because although we've got problems here at BFBS as I described to you a moment or so ago, they are much worse at the other place where I work at the BBC across town: and there, unfailingly, the heating system is always hot in the summer and cold in the winter, and the number of times I've explained to the engineers when they've come over, "If you could just reverse these two things so it's cool in the summer and hot in the winter, I think you'd find that people would stop complaining about it, and in fact that is what it is supposed to do," and they look at you like, "Oh boy, if only you understood the way these things work"....One of these days I'll get my hands on one of them...some rather frail heating engineer.') *Bomboras: 'Tortilla (LP-Savage Island)' (Dionysus) *Jimmy Reed: 'Found Love (CD-Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall / The Best Of Jimmy Reed)' (Mobile Fidelity Sound Lab) :(JP: 'I saw Jimmy Reed play a few times when I lived in Dallas, Texas in the 1960s. He always looked as though he was on the verge of death: I mean, he used to play sitting down and he looked terrifically unfit. In fact, he looked as though he'd died and been exhumed on a lot of occasions. But he must have been reasonably fit to play the harmonica note that occurs in the middle of that, because he goes on for quite a long time, and those were in the days when you actually had to do it, it couldn't be kind of done in the studio. In fact, these days obviously the technology exists where you can just sit at home watching the football while you make records in another part of town. Another country if you like as well.') *Baby Bird: 'Failed Old Singer (LP-Fatherhood)' (Baby Bird Recordings) *70 Gwen Party: 'Scorching The Anti Christ (7")' (Snape) *Interphaze: 'Mindflip (12"-Mindflip EP)' (Poosh) *John Maluleke & Rotterdam Sisters: 'Loko Ni Ehleketa Chiawelo (Compilation CD-Indestructible Soweto Vol. 5: Jive Nation)' (Earthworks / Sterns) *Wedding Present: 'Go, Man, Go (CD-Mini)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Ui: 'Match My Foot (D Mix 2) (7")' (Soul Static Sound) *Acid Scout: 'Pot (12")' (Disko B) *Pulp: 'Mile End (Soundtrack CD-Trainspotting)' (EMI Premier) :(JP: '...which I've not seen and probably won't. I don't get to the pictures as often as I'd like. The cinema in Stowmarket doesn't really have new first run features by and large.') *Olly Oakley: 'Whistling Rufus' (YouTube) *''(news - edited out)'' *O-Matic: 'Slow Ass Cadillac (LP-Dog Years)' (Grass) *Calvin Party: 'Life And Other Sex Tragedies (CD-Lies, Lies & Government)' (Probe Plus) *Congos: 'Children Crying (2xLP-Heart Of The Congos)' (Blood & Fire) (JP: 'One of the great LPs of all time in fact, as I'm sure regular listeners to these programmes will know.') *Tempests: 'Lemon Lime (Compilation CD-Strummin' Mental! Part Two)' (Crypt) *Snuff: 'Defeat (LP-Demmamussabebonk)' (Deceptive) *Parts Of Console: 'Comfort (12"-Cell EP)' (Frogman) *''(John tells us about his memories of Japan)'' *Stereolab: 'Motoroller Scalatron (CD-Emperor Tomato Ketchup)' (Duophonic) *Cocteau Twins: 'Circling Girl (Compilation CD-Volume 15 - Technology Alert!)' (Volume) *Bush Chemists: 'Help Us Dub (CD-Light Up Your Spliff)' (Conscious Sounds) *Passions: 'I'm In Love With A German Film Star (LP-Thirty Thousand Feet Over China)' (Polydor) *Friends Of Dean Martinez: 'Cordova (7")' (Sub Pop) *Fall: 'The Chiselers (CDS)' (Jet) *Concept 2: 'Soon Come (12")' (Liftin' Spirit) *Smart Went Crazy: 'I Like You Better When You Were Sick (CD-Now We're Even)' (Dischord) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-02-03 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:15 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Available online